Computing devices such as personal computers (PCs) typically include one or more printed circuit boards (PCBs) on which various components are mounted to form printed circuit assemblies (PCAs). Such components include those that generate heat during their operation. One type of component that often generates large quantities of heat is a microchip, such as a microprocessor.
Due to the heat generated by some components, heat sinks are sometimes employed to remove heat from the components and transfer that heat to the ambient air that surrounds the components. For example, it is common to mount heat sinks to microprocessors to transfer heat generated by the microprocessors during their operation. In some cases, a manufacturing error that results in the absence of such a heat sink can cause operational errors to occur due to overheating of the component. Therefore, it may be important to ensure that a given heat sink is present.
Due to the importance of such heat sinks, it is useful to inspect a computing device to verify that the heat sink(s) of the device is/are present and are dissipating heat from heat sources that drive the computing device.